Karakuri Burst
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: Karakuri Burst slightly re-imagined by me. Includes some RinXLen lemons. 1st fanfic btw, GIMME SOME REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Karakuri Burst**

'Hello, Lieutenant Kasane, Major Kagamine, take a seat' Kaito gestured towards his two subordinates. 'Sir, what do you need us for?' asked Ted. 'I have two missions, for you. The killer whom which we have been trying to track down for months now was finally relocated. We estimated she will attack a small town on the outskirts tomorrow. We have also heard of the whereabouts of the killers master from an anonymous source. Lieutenant Kasane, as you are more trained, you will go and eliminate the mastermind behind the series of killings. Lieutenant Megpoid and Major Sakine will assist you. Major Kagamine, I would deal with the killer myself but a special request came down from Commander Kamui that you take on the mission' Kaito briefed the two soldiers. 'Right away sir!' Ted saluted, and left, grabbing his katana and getting his squad ready to go.

Lieutenant Gumi Megpoid was a soldier who was recruited and rose amongst the ranks fast. She was an excellent marksman picking Sniper Rifles as her weapon of choice, but you give her a pistol and she could hit a target other soldiers couldnt hit with their own rifles. However, she became a Lieutenant so quickly, rumor had it Commander Kamui had a thing for her which at times annoyed Brigadier Megurine, who had to work to get so close to him, yet he ignored her. Regardless, he was the Commander, his orders were final.

Major Meiko Sakine was a close friend of Colonel Shion however he couldnt really give her a boost, the way Kamui did for Megpoid. She was still a Major but her skills at close quarters combat and ability with shotguns and pistols were nearly unparalleled amongst her fellow soldiers.

Lieutenant Colonel Ted Kasane, like most other officers was trained with katana and revolver, out of the other officers he was the well balanced one. He could use both equally. Ted joined the military after he heard his sister, Teto was confirmed as a member of the organization the military was tracking down. He felt guilty, as a child he promised that he'd protect her, and now she had become his enemy. He had to find her and get her back to her senses. He never wanted anyone to feel the way he felt as a child, and with that as his motivation, Ted pulled through every day.

Colonel Kaito Shion was a man who dedicated his life to the military. He had no family, he was an orphan, everything he did he did in the name of his country and he would stop at nothing to complete his missions. 'His methods might become ruthless at times, but he gets the job done' was what Commander Kamui wrote in his file. Colonel Shinon, preferred to use katana, some say he had a terrible aim and just never wanted to show it, others said he considered firearms dishonorable, but at the end of the day, he only used his revolver if he had to work from distance.

Commander Kamui was a very stern man, he was always uptight and emotionless. He had witnessed both his parents' deaths at the age of six. Something like that can change someone. His eyes were cold, revealing no weak points, if he even had any to begin with. Anywhere you strike, he gets back up and strikes back harder. His long, silky hair was tied back in a ponytail as to not restrict him from fighting. His katana was the same one his father used, the same one he used to brutally massacre his parents' killers. He never used it unless he considered an opponent worthy enough. But so far, only one opponent had the honor to fall to that sacred blade. Normally, he used his revolver. He was the best marksman in the entire country, some say he personally trained Lieutenant Megpoid.

Ted and his squad got in a jeep and drove down to the warehouse where the mastermind was supposedly hiding. Upon entry they found that the lights were closed, and not a sound was to be heard. The whole place looked empty, not a soul in sight. It could have been a false lead, since the source was anonymous, maybe even the real mastermind sent that message to buy time. They were about to leave, when suddenly a voice was heard. 'Brother, long time no see' the voice said.

The lights opened and a figure dressed in a lab coat was sitting atop some crates. She had bright red hair, curled up on the sides. 'Teto!' Ted gasped. The girl put one leg over the other and taunted the group. 'You've bought your ignorant little friends here haven't you?' Ted allowed himself a little chuckle 'You're still as cocky as you were when we were kids' he said as he bought out a handkerchief and cleaned his monocle. Teto got up 'Leave this place, my fight is not with you, but I warn you, if you interfere, you shall perish.' She drew a knife from her coat. Gumi and stood protectively in front of Ted as Meiko rushed at Teto, drawing her two pistols. 'We have this Lieutenant,' Gumi said. Ted was already struggling to get past her though 'No, shes not what you think she is!' he tried telling Gumi and Meiko but by the time he got past Gumi, Meiko already had a knife in her skull. Teto had thrown a smoke bomb towards the ground and gracefully jumped in an arc throwing her knife at the stunned soldier as she landed. The blow was lethal, Meiko was dead.

'NO! MAJOR!' Ted screamed as Meiko collapsed to the ground. 'So, who dies next?' Teto said with a psychopathic grin on her face. 'Its either me or you, you arrogant little-' said Gumi throwing away her rifle and drawing her combat knife, but Ted threw her out of the way just in time before the knife Teto threw lodged itself in her chest. However Ted took the blow, it hit his left hand. 'Lieutenant! Leave, Thats and Order!' Ted spat out as he pulled the knife from his arm. 'But sir-' Gumi began, 'JUST GO!' Ted repeated, and at this point Gumi left.

Ted joked to himself 'If she died Commander Kamui would kill me, no point in me being alive if shes dead' he grinned and looked up 'Im going to kill you Teto, you're not the sister I used to know, I don't know what you've become, but whatever it is, the world will be a better place without you.' Ted said. 'Hehehe' Teto chuckled 'You're welcome to try...brother'. The way she stressed it out made Ted rage. He couldn't stand that this is what his sister became.

He drew his katana and lashed out at her. Teto quickly jumped back avoiding the blows. 'Hmm, you've gotten better brother, but lets see you deal with this' she said as she jumped on some of the crates. Knowing Ted couldnt follow her due to his injured state. Ted quickly sheathed his katana and drew his pistol, regardless if he wasn't used to shooting with his right. His eyes traced after his sister's movements as she danced from crate to crate. However she was unaware that her brother would use his pistol. She always knew him as someone who was very methodical and would only do something if he was sure it would work, but this time, Ted had to take a gamble, he couldnt be sure, but for Meiko's sake he had to try. A shot was fired and chipped the unsuspecting Teto's leg.

The blow caught her off guard and she fell off the crates and to the ground. Her face was scraped and there was a trail of blood leading up to her body. She lay there unable to move. Ted came up to her 'Repent for your sins, I wish you salvation in the afterlife' he raised his katana but hesitated. His sisters eyes, the same eyes he remembers when he was a kid, the eyes he told his parents he'd protect one day. In a split second, Teto got up and punched Ted's monocle straight into his eye, braking it. Ted stumbled back and fell, the pain of glass shards in his eye was unbearable.

The tides had turned 'Hahaha, fool' Teto laughed 'Havent you learned you're lessons, its this weakness that will cost you your life.' She began to bandage up her face with a torn up piece of her lab coat. 'These mistakes, they're what make us human'. 'Hmm, you say it is as if its some sort of gift' Teto said as she raised the knife 'Goodbye...brother'. Ted closed his eyes 'I've failed...' he muttered.

'Hngh' Teto gasped and grabbed her stomach as a blade came right through it. She collapsed next to her brother, lifeless. 'Wha-?' Ted couldnt understand. Gumi came by him 'You didnt think I'd leave you to die here did you?' 'I...Gumi...' Ted couldnt finish. 'Paramedics are on the way' Kaito infromed him, but the paramedics were already there and were getting Ted up on a stretcher. 'Th..Thank you...' was all that Ted could manage. 'Fine soldier he is' Kaito told Gumi. 'Fine soldier indeed' she replied.

Commander Kamui himself later came to visit Ted in the hospital. 'Lieutenant, I want you to know, today, you have eliminated a huge threat from this world. I know what it feels like to kill a loved one, anyone would have hesitated at such a situation, its only human nature, This country owes you one, but most importantly I owe you one,' he looked away and wiped a tear from his eye 'thank you for saving Lieutenant Megpoids life, when you come out of this hospital, I shall have you promoted.' Kamui saluted and as Ted tried to lift his hand to salute back he stopped him 'No need to salute me now Lieutenant, now, you rest.'

Meanwhile Len was at the town where the attack was predicted to be. He was to spend the night there as the killer could appear at any time. He looked around him, he could see all the families with the children enjoying themselves, having a good time, completely unaware of what was about to follow soon enough. He eventually saw two dark haired twins pass by. One was chasing the other with a stick. They looked so identical. Len opened his trenchcoat to take a look at the picture he always kept with him. It was him and his sister as children. She wasn't really his sister, Len's real parents died in an accident, and Rin's parents were close friends to his family so they adopted him. They spent so much time together that eventually they referred to each other as brother and sister. Rin was kidnapped and since his family couldn't afford to pay the ransom, it was assumed his sister was killed. He lifted his hand and ran it down his eyepatch. He lost that eye trying to save her from the kidnappers, he could still remember her reaching out for him. He had picked up a kitchen knife and dug it into one of the kidnapper's leg. He turned around and knocked Len unconscious with a blow to the eye which caused it to stop functioning less and less as the days went by and in two years it was completely blind. He held the picture up to his chest and imagined what it would be like to have her there with him, but he knew deep down that he would never see her again, and Len was lost within his thoughts...

He suddenly felt his phone in his pocket vibrating, he looked at the number, it was Kamui. Len gasped and immediately answered the phone 'My apologies Commander Kamui Sir! Major Kagamine reporting!'. 'At ease Major, I've only called you about, what? Five times?' Kamui joked. 'Sir..I...' Len Began. "Haha, calm down, I'm just messing with you' Kamui comforted the scared major, 'any sign of the killer?'. 'No sir, everything here seems peaceful, how did the mission with Lieutenant Kasane's squad go?'.

'Not that well, Major Sakine got killed and Lieutenant Kasane has a wounded left arm, which he got protecting Lieutenant Megpoid...' Kamui paused for a second, tears came to his eyes, but he fought them back '…he also has a really severe eye wound on his right eye. That woman, she claimed to be his sister, she broke the monocle in his eye and used the glass shards to stun him. If Lieutenant Megpoid had waited seconds later to call for backup Lieutenant Kasane would be dead right now.' 'Who killed her?' asked Len. 'Colonel Shion, as to avenge Meiko's death' 'May she rest in peace' Len said to which Kamui replied 'Indeed...Very well then Major, you should get back to looking for the killer.' 'Yes sir' Len replied as the he hung up. He laid back and continued looking at the picture of Rin.

An explosion suddenly interrupted Len's fantasy. He stood up and looked around. Civillians were fleeing in fear shouting 'Its her! 'Its the Crimson Killer!' 'We're all doomed'. Gunshots were heard and Len looked up to see the shots flying up into the night sky. He picked up his katana and followed the sound. 'Today, I shall once again eliminate evil, so no one else can feel the pain you felt, my Rin' his footsteps grew in speed and soon he was facing the killer. She was wearing a long white robe and a red silk dress inside, her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, with a very strange bow. Len paused for a second, he could have sworn he had seen it somewhere. 'Concentrate Len!' he told himself 'this isn't the time for deja vu.'

The killer was laughing maniacally looking down, marveling at the destruction that she had caused. 'You...monster...' Len said, 'how can you look at this and smile?' 'The only thing which brings my dark soul pleasure now is this destruction, what do you want from me?' she questioned the soldier. 'You're life,' Len began drawing his katana. 'So you're just another soldier, how many of your kind must I kill before someone who can actually fight will be sent after me' she taunted. 'Heh, I promise not to dissapoint' Len chuckled as he made his way to the mysterious girl. When he was within range he unsheathed the katana completely and slashed out but the girl wasn't there anymore.

Len saw her shadow as she leaped and landed behind him. 'Well well, you're more skilled than she made you sound' she remarked. 'She?' Len questioned 'Who's She?'. 'Oh that's the basic information little pawn, I know, oh, so much more information, too bad I wont tell you and if you kill me the secrets die with me' she giggled. 'You're sick' Len said, disgust filling his words. But it was all her plan, without realizing it, Len was being provoked, he was becoming more and more furious each time the girl taunted him. That fury would at some point blind him into making a mistake which would give her the opening.

She danced around, avoiding Len's blows, and at some point she asked him 'Why do you fight? Justice? Honor? As if those things really mean anything.' 'As if an animal like you could understand why I'm fighting' Len spat back in between blows. 'Why don't you answer your own question?' 'Funny,' the girl said strafing to the left to dodge an angled slash,' I would answer the same, you couldn't possibly understand me either.' Len brought his katana down and the girl changed tactics. She brought her pistol up and blocked the blow. Now steel was locked with steel, and eye with eye. They could both see each other saying 'You couldnt understand'. It angered both of them. 'I LOST MY...' they both shouted but stopped, and came to a sudden realization.

The missing eye, the striking similarity in hair, the bow...was the bow Rin wore in the picture Len kept in his trenchcoat...They both lowered their weapons, and looked at each other. 'L-Len?' Rin stammered 'Are you Len Ka-Kagamine?' Len dropped his katana and tears ran to his eyes. 'Rin...my...Rin...' he began. Rin broke into tears and ran towards her brother throwing away her pistol. Len opened his arms and welcomed his lost sister with an embrace. He stroked her back as she cried more and more, he could feel her tears as his uniform became more and more stained. 'She hurt me Len, she treated me like a dog, I didn't know what to do...' he could feel her hands as she clung to him tightly, as if she would die if she let go. He moved his hands up and untied her bow, feeling her hair as it fell back into his fingers. He continued comforting her until the tears were no longer running.

She looked up at him, 'I'm so sorry, for everything...' but Len stopped her placing his one finger on her lips and continuing to stroke her hair with the other hand, 'Its okay' he said and unconsciously continued 'I...I love you'. Len suddenly stepped back, 'Im sorry!' he exclaimed, 'That came out-' but Rin now removed her hands from his waist and placed them in his hair. Len gasped. 'Len, I love you too...more than anything in this world' Rin said as the tears began running down her face again, Len's words chimed through her head, she was so deprived of love...so hurt...They both leaned in towards each other and began to kiss, their tears mixing together as their tongues intertwined.

At some point Rin pulled away and began unbuttoning Len's trenchcoat, Len could only watch as she removed his coat and put her hand on his chest. Len returning the favor, began to kiss her neck. Rin let out a groan of pleasue 'Unh...keep...going' she panted, beginning to unbutton Len's shirt and as he took off her coat. Len slowly laid Rin on the ground and lay over her, continuing to kiss her, and beginning to remove her dress. Len took a pause to breathe and said 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you, I couldn't stop them, when they took you.' as Rin removed his belt and reached into his pants. 'All that matters is...we're here now Len...enjoy the present...forget the past.' Rin said in between groans, 'Just...don't...stop' and their hands continued exploring each other. Len continued kissing, getting lower and lower, savoring every little juicy bit of her. His lips went from her neck, to her chest. He loosened the knot which kept her bra together and the wind removed it for them, he went lower and lower, until he had reached her panties. He bit a loose string and began to pull on it. 'You wont be needing these, will you?' he asked as he brought his hands down on her thighs, lightly massaging her. 'Unh..what do you think...just get...unh...rid of them' Rin panted feeling Len's fingers as they gently rubbed the inside of her thigh.

'How pitiful' said a voice, and Len looked up to see Colonel Shion. He backed off and put his shirt back on while Rin covered herself with his trenchcoat. 'If I'-m not mistaken' Kaito said 'You were just making love to an enemy, were you not Major?' Len stood up 'Colonel, I can explain-' He began, but Kaito drew his pistol and shot him in the leg. Len felt the pain running up his spine as Rin screamed 'NO!' and rushed at Kaito, however he effortlessly brushed her aside. 'Stand back girl, I will deal with you soon.'

Len had gotten back up 'You wont lay a hand on her, you bastard!' he shouted, but Kaito shot him in the other leg, and now he collapsed to the ground. 'Haha, is that any way to talk to your superior?' he mocked him. He went over to where Rin lay, and picked her up. 'The price of treason is death, you are aware of that, arent you Len?' Kaito laughed. 'Ka-Kaito...leave...her...alone' Len panted. 'And what in the WORLD possessed you to make you think that I'd do something like that?' Kaito said making a taunting face. He drove his knee right into Rin's stomach, she grunted and spat out blood. 'You...you...' Len began crawling towards Kaito, he knew he couldnt fight him, but his instincts took control of his body. 'How will you like it if I violated the one thing you cherish Major? How would you like that?' Kaito said? 'Over...my...DEAD BODY!' Len shouted, and using the last bit of energy he had left he drew his combat knife and stabbed Kaito in the leg. 'Argh!' Kaito grunted, throwing Rin aside. He kicked Len with his other foot, and stood over him. Len had accepted his fate, this was it, he failed the same way he did when they were kidnapping Rin. The same, meaningless stab wound to the leg was all he could cause to her captors. He had let Rin down...again.

'When I report this back to base I shall say she killed you and I killed her, I will be made a hero for eliminating the crimson killer! And you? You will fade away, like the insect that you are!' Kaito began to reveal his plot to Len as he aimed his pistol at Len's head. 'You wont need that status, Colonel Shion' a deep voice said from far away. 'Huh, ' Kaito said, turning around. 'You're relieved of duty' said the voice, and a gunshot was heard. Kaito collapsed, lifeless, and hit the ground. The shot was fired by Commander Kamui, accompanied by Lieutenant Megpoid. Kamui sat down next to Len who was on the floor. 'Please Commander, dont kill her, she's...not...evil...spare her...please...'Len panted. 'Dont stress yourself Major, she's going to get some very good treatment.' Kamui said. 'I...I...cant...afford...that' Len struggled to get the words out. 'This ones on me Major,' said Kamui 'I told this to Ted as well, I know how it feels to nearly lose a loved one,' he said, turning to Gumi. 'And I know the feeling of actually losing a loved one' his grip tightened on Gumi's hand. 'But lets not talk of such sad events, remember the good things in your life and relax' he said, getting up 'Tha..Thank..you...' Len said, beginning to feel dizzy. 'Next time you decide to nearly get killed though, I wont be able to pay for you twice' Kamui joked as he to leave. 'Sir...yes...Sir...' Len said, smiling. His eyes were heavy, he took one last look at Rin. 'She's safe now,' he told himself, and gave in to the darkness, falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well, since this is my most viewed fanfic I decided to write a chapter 2. Also, dont comment on the fact that I used lyrics from Dreambelieva's imitation black. I couldnt resist. I was listening to the thing while I was writing this sooo...anyways, that being said, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Torn Apart**

Len woke up. He looked around him. He was in the military hospital, Rin was in the bed next to him. He tried to call her but no sound came out of his mouth. He heard the curtain open and then quickly close again. "He's awake!" he heard someone's voice say. He knew the voice from somewhere but couldnt figure out who it exactly was. Suddenly, cheering began out of nowhere and Ted, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka and some other soldiers he couldnt recognize were all there. Ted walked over to him and messed with his hair. "We knew you'd pull through!". Len noticed that Ted was wearing an eyepatch as well now. "Te...Ted...your eye..." Len said. "Oh that? Dont worry about me, I'll be fine. But to be honest it takes some adjusting when you aim. Heh, now we both have a missing eye. I'll miss the monocle but hey, what can you do?" Ted joked. "Is...Rin ok?" Len continued. "Im fine Len" Rin said. Her voice wasnt as weak as his but it was still shaking. Len made an effort to turn around but it was too much and he ended up stuck in an awkward position. "Woah woah woah, big boy, Dont push yourself that much, you need to rest." Ted said helping him get into his previous position. "I...want to see her" Len said. Rin stood up and slowly began to walk over to him. Ted ran over and held let her lean on his shoulder for support until they reached the bed where Len was laying. "I'm here Len." she said and sat down on his bed.

"Can we...have some...time alone?" Len asked everyone. Ted gestured to everyone else to leave as he left as well. Only Gakupo stayed and went up to Len. "Major" he began "For your honorable service in the field, I give you this" and he took out a medal and two stars and put them by Len's bed. Len looked up at Gakupo and nodded with respect. Gakupo stood up and saluted "We'll see you in the field...Lieutenant Kagamine" and he walked off. Before he exited he turned around and joked "Don't you two do anything too rough, save that for when you've recovered. Trust me its better then" he said and winked at Len. Len did whatever he could to wink back but he ended up shutting both eyes. In the beginning he thought that Commander Kamui was the typical high ranked military man but it turned out that he had a human side.

Rin leaned in and kissed Len. It wasnt anything passionate this time, none of them had the strength to do it, just a soft, affectionate kiss. "I...It feels like its been...so long since the last time I've...seen you" Len said as he lifted his hands onto Rin's shoulders. Rin lay down next to him, on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. "Len...you do know...when we..." Rin stopped and tears began to run down her face. Len held her closer to him and kissed her forehead "Please...dont cry. I'm here, dont worry about anything." Rin looked up at him with a saddened look on her face and shyly hid herself in his arms once again. "What's bothering you...I cant...see you like this" Len said stroking her hair. "When we leave...the hospital...everyone will be...judgmental..." Rin sobbed. "Our love...it cant be...we're twins...people will say that we're twisted, we're wrong...we cant love each other...and..." Rin continued but Len stopped her and placed one of his fingers on her lips. "I dont care about everyone else, I care about you." Len said, "If they want to judge us, then so be it."

Rin began to cry even harder. "You dont...understand Len." Rin said "They'll take me away, it will be shameful for the military, the whole incest thing..." "But..." Len gasped. "Maybe, just maybe, some day I can be with you" Rin said looking up at him again. "With that belief tomorrow, I can calmly let go of your hand. If this love was never meant for us, then maybe, its better off left broken..." Len looked down at her and began to cry again. "Hold me tight and closely...I want to be in your embrace..." Rin said as she moved closer to him. "The tender warmth of our bodies joined together...the sweet burning kiss you gave to me...was it all a mere imitation?" Len asked as he looked down onto Rin. "No, I beg you to believe me, it was nothing like that. It was always something I struggled to tell you, since we were young, that I was in love with you. To love and be loved, a concept that was driving me crazy...and when you kissed me for the first time, my body went numb and I felt my consciousness fading away..." Len didnt know what to say...he had so many fantasies for what he would do once he was finally together with wrong, but now, society wouldn't accept their 'twisted' love. "When the sun shines through tomorrow..." Rin said and Len stopped her knowing it was too much for her. "You might vanish from my sight, but I know that you will never vanish from my heart, the broken heart whose pieces you picked and put back together again...one day...we might...we will be together again. Until then, dont worry about me, my crushed emotions will return back to their place in the dark, where I usually keep them." he said. "There wont be a day I wont be thinking about you, until we meet again..." Rin said and fell into his embrace. She slept as Len held her.

The next morning Gakupo and a group of soldiers walked in and escorted Rin outside. She did everthing quietly so she wouldnt wake up Len, she prayed that he would stay asleep until she could return, she only wanted him to be happy, as did he for her. When Len woke up and realized what had happened he stood up and drove his fist into the wall with all his strength. As he drew it back, he saw the blood on his knuckles and on the wall, however he had felt nothing. Gakupo heard the noise and rushed in to see what was going on. Len turned around and glared at him. "How...could you do it...how could you take her...away from me?!" he shouted "You love someone too...you know...what its like to be...away from them...it rips you apart...how could you...do this.." Len unconsciously threw a punch at him but Gakupo instinctively brought his hand up and caught Lens fist. "Control yourself Lieutenant, I know this is hard for you" Gakupo said but Len didnt let him finish and threw another punch with his other hand but the result was the same, this time though Gakupo returned the favor, lightly. Len fell back and Gakupo leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I have plans for her and you, you will be able to see each other every now and then. I would have told you if you had let me but instead you tried to punch me. I had to take her away formally because otherwise I would be blamed as well. I do understand how you feel, I know what its like to be away from your loved one, it does rip you apart..." Gakupo said and helped Len stand back up again. "I...dont...know...whats happening around...me...everything is too...confusing" Len said and sat down on his bed again. Gakupo looked at the blood on his hand and then to the wall. "Impressive" he said, getting up to walk away. "Please...keep her...safe..." Len said and went unconscious again. Gakupo looked at his own fist 'Damn...maybe I hit the kid too hard..." he said to himself and made his way outside the hospital and back to command. He had a new mission to organize. There had been rumors of one more member of the criminal organization that Rin worked for, was living in an old factory on the outskirts of the city. He wasnt a major member, so he wasnt to be shot on sight, however he was to be apprehended and brought back to base for questioning. This time the teams were different. Brigadier Megurine was to lead the mission this time, with Brigadier Kiyoteru and Colonel Kasane. Gakupo briefed them quickly, giving them directions, appropriate gear for the mission, and what they were most likely up against. After the team left he too took some time off and went to find Gumi. Ted and Luka were ready and waiting for Kiyoteru who had left to say goodbye to his daughter. He had a beautiful girl, with long white hair which fell down loosely behind her, her name was Yowane. After they had all gotten ready, they had gotten into their vehicle and embarked for the factory...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note and Stuff:**I dont know why I do notes anymore but they're cool :D Anyways this part I wrote while I was listening to Gangnam Style which makes absolutely sense...felt like sharing that.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back in the field**

The jeep was riding across a deserted town. None of the soldiers inside knew each other, no one was saying anything. The silence was something which didnt bother Megurine and Kiyoteru were used to it however Kasane despised this and tried to start conversation with his two colleagues. "So...umm...Brigadier Kiyoteru?" he began to which Kiyoteru replied "What is it Colonel?". "That girl, with the grey hair you went to say goodbye, who is that?" Ted asked. "That would be my daughter, Yowane Haku" Kiyoteru replied. "Hmm" said Ted, "We never saw her around the base before". Kiyoteru looked away hiding the disappointed look on his face. "She's...not really the social type, she prefers to stay inside and draw or write, its how she spends all her time. We tried to tell her to go outside and make friends with other but she prefers her bedroom over the outside." "No need to be sad Brigadier, some people are li-" Ted began but he was interrupted. "I dont need your pity, Colonel. And no, she wasnt born like that, at school she was made fun of to the point where it drove her crazy. At some point she took a knife from the kitchen and nearly murdered one of the kids. We're lucky we had an amazing attorney to help us win the trial or else she'd be in jail. Then everyone calls her a psycopath and...you just dont understand Colonel, it would be pointless to continue this conversation with someone like you" Kiyoteru said, not wanting to get too emotional in front of a subordinate.

They had finally arrived at the destination, the factory was completely desolate from what it seemed like on the outside but still, they had to go in and investigate. Kiyoteru and Kasane took their katanas and pistols and entered the factory with Megurine covering them with her assault rifle. As they opened the door they heard a noise. It was like metal dropping on to the ground. Kiyoteru instinctively drew his pistol and aimed at where the noise came from, Kasane and Megurine following shortly after. After that they heard heavy panting and a thin white haired boy began to run across the factory. He had a gun in his hand and he turned around to fire but completely missed all 3 of them. "He's got a gun" Megurine said. "Stop right there!" Kasane shouted at him but he continued to run "If you dont stop I'll shoot!" he said raising his pistol but before he could shout one final warning Kiyoteru who already had the boy in his crosshairs fired his pistol and the shot hit him in the thigh, not a fatal wound, but a wound that would prevent him from running. Kiyoteru took out the barrel from his revolver and emptied out the one empty shell that was inside. That was one thing that annoyed Ted about the higher up officers. They all thought they were some kind of combat god. Kiyoteru was so confident he would hit the shot on his first attempt that he only loaded one bullet. Sure, he hit it this time, but wouldnt he fail at some point? "Sir," Ted asked "What if you missed, he could have gotten away" to which Kiyoteru simply turned around and said "Oh its simple, I dont miss". "Ugh" Ted thought to himself. The three soldiers moved to where the boy lay injured, screaming in a pool of blood. "Who are you" Megurine asked the injured boy. He didnt reply with anything. "WHO ARE YOU?!" she said again in a more strict tone pointing the gun closer to his face.

"Its...none of...your business" he spat back at Megurine who slammed the back of the gun into his face. "Take him in" said Kiyoteru "We'll interrogate him when we get back to base." Kasane and Megurine picked up the boy, tied him up and tossed him into the back of the jeep. The ride back was the same as the previous one. No talking, everyone just looked on in different directions, not making eye contact with anyone else. The boy tried to scream here and there but Kiyoteru silenced him with a blow to the neck which knocked him out. When they got back to base Kiyoteru went to tell his daughter that he was back home safe again. Megurine and Kasane went to ask Commander Kamui who would conduct the interrogation. They checked his office but he wasnt there so they decided to go look for him in his cabin. Upon arriving there they paused outside the door. Ted could hear faint groans from inside the room. He knocked on the door twice. "Wha- Who is it?" Gakupo shouted from inside the room. "Sir, this is Colonel Kasane and Brigadier Megurine" Ted said, "We have successfully apprehended the target." At that point the door opened. Gakupo's uniform was completely messed up, his trenchcoat was on the chair beside his bed, his shirt half unbuttoned and his tie was loosely hung around his open collar and he was just now putting his belt back on. Gumi was sitting in the bed behind them. Ted looked at Gakupo awkwardly. "What?!" Gakupo yelled at him "What are we? Kindergartners? God! Haven't you done this before Colonel? Stop looking at me like that!" Ted looked away and said "He wont talk though, we need someone to interrogate him." "I dont know, have Akaito or Lily do it or" he began but Gumi said "I'll do it". Gakupo turned around surprised and asked "You can interrogate?". "Oh, you'd be supprised at how fast I get result darling" Gumi told him as she fixed her tie and put on her trenchcoat. "Where is he held?" she asked. "Cell Number 46" Ted replied. Gumi walked over and kissed Gakupo before leaving. "Dont worry, I'll get answers out of him extra fast and I'll be back within the next 3 hours, and we can continue then" she said. "Very well then," Gakupo said turning over to go get his shoes from the side of the bed. Gumi and Ted went to the victims cell but Luka had stayed behind. She walked over to Gakupo and asked him "Sir, I was wondering...If you could help me with some work later today..." "Sorry Brigadier" Gakupo said, putting on his trenchcoat and fastening his belt tighter. "I'll make sure someone else is sent to help you though, dont worry" he said as he exited the room. Luka stood there, she took a whiff of the room around her. It was scented with the perfume Gumi always wore. Luka gritted her teeth, "Whore" she said, "You think you deserve him..." and walked out of the cabin as well to find something to occupy her time with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors**** Note:** Im writing these because they're cool from now and on. I dont really care if I dont have much to write. I'm gonna thank my girlfriend for making Gumi such a horny character in my mind, next to Meiko...I dont know why its just that way, potentially GakupoXGumi lemons coming up along with HakuxMystery boy SPOILER: (WhosnameistotallynotDelllolo lololIspoiledeverything) end of spoilers. Either way, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nearly Dead**

Ted had shown Gumi where the cell was in which the boy was held captive. Ted also gave her the details on where they found him, who he most likely was, and what it was that she would try to find out. "Before you go" Gumi said and Ted turned around, "Chain him up, we're not sure what he's capable of...and if something happens to me...well, Gakupo will have deal with you personally" now her voice had a slight mocking tone to it. "Yes ma'am." Ted said and chained the boy to the wall. "Why did I call her ma'am" Ted thought to himself, "Im a higher rank than her...Im really turning into a pushover, either that or I'm scared of Commander Kamui too much". After he tied him up he exited the room and to his relief Gumi made no further requests. As she closed the door behind her Gumi drew out two knives from the back of her trenchcoat. "And you are?" she said to the boy brandishing one of the knives. "That's nothing you should know" the boy said, and Gumi turned around throwing the knife, pinning the boy's hand onto the wall. "Let's try that again, who are you" she asked again, and the boy was still persistent, "I...told...you..." but the result was the same, she flicked her hand again and the other knife nailed his other hand to the wall. "I can give you a full crucifixion if you want." she joked and the boy looked up, blood dripping from his mouth. "You won't...kill me...you need...information from me first" he spat out. "Gumi turned to him with a slightly psychopathic look on her face. "Oh you're going to be begging for your own death when I'm through with you" she said drawing two more knives from the back of her trenchcoat.

Gakupo and Akaito, the previous interrogator were watching the interrogation from Gakupo's office. "You know, you should have sent her over to our unit" Akaito said "She wont even be in danger of getting killed in the field, and the girl's a natural at this kind of thing, its like she's had previous training. Bet things get crazy in bed, eh Gakupo?" Akaito said nudging Gakupo's shoulder. Gakupo let out a small laugh and replied "Shut up" lightly punching him on the shoulder. Him and Akaito were never really formal to each other when they were alone. Akaito was after all the next one in line to inherit command of the military should something happen to Gakupo and they were also childhood friends.

Meanwhile back in the torture chamber, things had gotten messy. Gumi had nailed both the boys hands and feet to the wall with knives and she had given him cuts all over. On top of that, she mocked him verbally, it was partly psychological torture as well. To break someone, you need to crack the outside shell, but you need to destroy their core as well. "You know what? The others have tracked down your family and they're on their way to go and kill them. We're going to show you their corpses as we drag them through the base, on the way to the incinerator." she said. "You...my family...is dead..." the boy said but Gumi saw right through his bluff. "You'll need to do better than that if you want to fool me" she said. The boy was beginning to get worried, had they actually found his family? "If you...found them...then where are they? What do they...look like?" he said, trying to see if she could answer, but her answer made him more worried. "Oh, I'm not going to tell you, I'm just going to let you sit there and think about it, and worry more and more until you rip yourself apart." "You...bitch..." the boy said again as he spat out more blood. Gumi faked a punch at him to get him to turn his head to the left but when he did, he never noticed that her boot was also coming up to meet his head. The blow was devastating, the boy felt the world around him start to shake as everything became a blur.

Gumi continued on with the torture but she never noticed that Kiyoteru's daughter was passing by. She heard the boy scream and she looked through the small opening in the door. She saw the boy, and for her, time temporarily stopped. She didn't know what it was, was it his completely cut up body or his desperate eyes, filled with fear, begging for salvation, even if that meant his death. She banged on the door but the room was soundproof and none of the sound could actually be heard. Seeing that she was doing nothing with that, she rushed through the base, looking for Gakupo's office. She hurried past all the doors, reading them as she went, Lieutenant Kagamine, Lieutenant Colonel Megpoid, Colonel Kasane, Brigadier Kiyoteru, Brigadier Megurine, Brigadier General Akaito and finally, at the very end of the hallway, Commander Kamui. She pushed the door open with all her strength and threw herself onto Gakupo's leg, holding onto his boot with all his strength. Akaito took a step back wondering what was going on. "Please I beg you! Make her stop, don't hurt him anymore" she cried. Gakupo recognized that it was Kiyoteru's daughter so he treated her nicely. "Its ok, stop crying, and tell me again" he said. Haku did the best to draw her tears back as fast as she could and she said "The lady...with the green hair...please...tell her to stop hurting him..." "G-Gumi?" Gakupo asked, "You want her to stop hurting the prisoner? But he's dangerous, he might give us valuable information if-" "Please! Make her stop!" Haku cried out again. "Eh, maybe the kid's kinda right, Gumi may have taken it a bit too far, she's gonna kill him before we get any information out of him. "I guess" Gakupo said and got up.

They made their way up to the chamber. Gakupo looked through the opening in the door "Damn, its more gruesome from this angle." Gumi drew one more knife and pulled her hand back. "She's going to kill him!" the girl gasped. Gakupo opened the door and grabbed her hand. "Gumi, thats enough" he said. "But..." she said, surprised that Gakupo of all people was the one to stop her, when he agreed to this in the beginning. "You've done enough damage, you're going to kill him before he gives us any information" he continued. "Woah" Akaito said. "She's hit pretty much every single weak spot in this guys body. He must be a total nervous wreck to the point where..." Akaito stopped, thinking for a way to test his idea, he took out a knife of his own and aimed it at the boy's heart and the boy shouted out a mess of words which made no sense. Akaito re sheathed his knife and turned around, finishing his sentence "To the point where he can't talk anymore". At that point everyone in the room changed expressions. Gumi was rather pleased with her results and had a satisfied smile on her face, Gakupo was impressed but also slightly disturbed at the same time, Akaito was skeptical, fearing someone would take his position as head of the interrogation department and Haku was filled with shear sorrow and grief.

Gumi picked up her blades and put them all back in the sheaths behind her trenchcoat. Gakupo turned to leave but she put her hand on his shoulder. "Well..since im done here..." she said flashing a dirty look at him. Gakupo smiled and wrapped his hand around her "Lets pick up where we left off." he said and they both walked down the hallway with Akaito. "So, Gumi" Akaito began. Gakupo suppressed a small laugh, he knew what would happen if he made a smart ass statement. "Things got pretty wild down there, is that how you do things with Gakupo as well?" he said and Gumi turned around and said "Hmm, you wish Lily got half as wild as me with you, Akaito". Gakupo started laughing at how badly Akaito just cornered himself. "Shu-Shut up!" Akaito said, getting defensive "I was making a joke!" Gakupo patted him on the back to make him feel more embarassed and kept laughing with Gumi abit more before eventually stopping. At some point, when they would split paths, Gakupo and Gumi going back to quarters and Akaito back to his office, Gakupo turned next to him and told Akaito "Oh, tell Kasane that if he wants anything he's gonna ask you, I dont want him to disturb me again, god, he's such a buzzkill". "Will do" Akaito waved back at him and headed on to his own office. At this point only Haku remained. They left her there because they knew that neither she nor the boy had the strength to destroy the chains and since all the Keys were in Akaito's room there was no chance that she could set him free. Still though, she wasnt going to leave him where he was, she sat down next to him and asked him for his name, in a gentle voice this time, but the mere question was registered in his head as either Megurine's demanding and threatening voice or Gumi's psychopathic and mocking voice. He just responded with more words that made no sense...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**Ok, Im writing one of these everyday now...im getting pretty into Karakuri Burst again, Ive rediscovered my inner Karakuri Burst fan which first drew me to write this. I know in the past few chapters Len and Rin didnt really appear but they will soon enough, just wait, patience is a virtue...I think.

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Enemy In Need**

Yowane continued to ask the boy for his name, again and again, comforting him every time since the question would shock him. She had stayed there for hours and the sun was beginning to go down. Kiyoteru would probably come looking for her soon. She had to leave him for now. "Ok, please dont worry, I will come back tomorrow" she told him, "Ju...just...s..." he began but he was unable to finish the sentence and went back to talking nonsense, however he did get his message across to the girl. It was clear that now he wanted, he needed her to stay there with him. She went back and sat down next to him and continued to comfort him.

"What the hell is she doing?" Gakupo said looking at the monitor from his room. "Oh Gakupo will you please calm down, you're worrying to much" Gumi said. "How can I not worry if I know we have a potential traitor in the base! Im sick of all this backstabbing and our people killing our people and-" but Gumi interrupted him, pulling him over by his tie. "You can worry about that...or you can let loosen up and enjoy me" she said. Gakupo smiled and fell back, with her still in his arms, landing on the bed. "My my, Gakupo...getting excited" Gumi said taking off her tie as he did the same. "You're right," he said as he felt her arms reach onto his shoulders "I should just loosen up". "Ah...thats better," she said "relax, enjoy the moment".

Len, who had healed by now was walking down the hallway, looking for something to do. He stopped by the cafeteria to grab a snack and hopefully talk to some other soldiers, get with the times. He went over to the chef whose face turned into a grin when he saw him. "Len! You're back! How was it in the hospital? You ok? You look down boy! Lighten up!" the chef said. "Im fine..." Len sighed "I didnt get much sleep though, can I have a..." Len paused thinking about what he wanted to order. "Give me a ham and cheese" he finished. "Alright!" The chef said "To welcome you back, this one's on me!". "You dont need to" Len began, "No no no no! I insist, you have to get a decent welcome present, and after all what can I give you, Im just a chef, so I'll give you food!" the chef said. Len didnt like charity, it made him feel weak, in need. When he got the sandwich he just said "Thank you" and went to find a table. The cafeteria was pretty much empty right now except one table at the corner. Luka was there, sitting with her laptop, working on a report. Len took the seat next to her. "Hey Len" Luka said, "Nice to see you back. Hope you're recovery wasnt too hard", "I pulled through" Len said. They both laughed for a while. Suddenly Len remembered Gakupo's promise. He would make arrangements for him and Rin.

He turned to Luka once again. "Hey Luka, do you have any idea where Commander Kamui is at the moment?". Luka's face immediately turned to a frown and she looked away, letting her hair drop down to cover her face. "Probably banging that slut Gumi again. I dont believe someone like him would fall for her" Luka said. "Oh come on Luka!" Len said "Dont you think you're taking this too far, the Commander needs a significant other as well!". Luka became even more annoyed at Len's statement. "Oh, now you're on her side too now? And I thought there were SOME decent people in this base" she said as she shut her laptop's screen and took off with it. She stampeded down the cafetira and slammed the door behind her, scaring the unaware Ted who had just walked in. "Whats she on about?" Ted asked, taking her seat. "She's pissed at Gumi" Len said, taking a bite off the sandwich. "Oh yeah...isnt every female officer in the base jealous of her?" Ted replied. "Ted..." Len said "You are aware that we only have 2 female officers in the base, Gumi and Luka, arent you?". Ted paused for a second, thinking about what Len said and realized he was right. "Well...nevermind..." Ted realized the more he talked the more of a fool he would make himself look like.

"I dont mind." Len said "We're all human after all, we make mistakes". Ted looked at Len in a weird way. "You never used to talk like this, you know, all deep and meaningful and stuff". "Ive been through a lot, Ted, if you think your eye injury is something serious you have no idea what I've been through." "Ok, I guess, you know best" Ted said getting up, "You wanna take a stroll? Im bored, and I need to exercise a bit." "I have a meeting with Commander Kamui after he's done with his business..." Len said, not wanting to get too emotional. "Alright then," Ted replied taking out his ipod. "What are you listening to?" Len asked him as he got up. "Vana N' Ice's new album, its great" Ted said as he turned and began to jog. "I'll check it out" Len said as he too turned and made his way to Gakupo's office hoping he was done so that they could talk. However, upon arriving, he decided that "Nngh~ Dont Stop...Gakupo" wasnt really a sign that he should go in, so he decided to take a stroll around as well and reflect on some thoughts.

He wandered around the base until eventually he found himself in the prison section. He thought it was completely empty and he got worried when he heard the boy and Yowane talk. "Intruders?" Len thought and drew his pistol. He slowly made his way to the cell. He backed up against the wall and readied himself. The intruders may be armed, he had to catch them off guard. He counted to three inside his head and jumped out pointing the pistol into the room. "FREEZE!" he shouted. But he didnt see what he was expecting to see. It was just two teenagers there, one tied up, the other one comforting him. The boy's eyes widened with fear as he stared into the barrel of Len's pistol. He burst into tears again and the girl held him again looking at Len with a frightened look on her face as well. Len took a step back and dropped his pistol. The look in the girls eyes, it was that same sorrow he saw in Rin's eyes when they first realized who each other was. Even if they were intruders, he couldnt bring himself up to taking a shot, not at those eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Sup guys and girls and hopefully gf who wants me to post this like hell and hasn't stopped nagging at me for the past 2 days =3. Here is the second to last chapter to my Karakuri Burst fanfic. Im sorry it may have come out rushed but I wanna get done with it so I can start writing another fanfiction called 'Love at Gunpoint'. Yes, its another cheesy love story, but thats really all I can write. Anyways back to this, the next chapte wont really be a full 1000+ word chapter, rather more like a 500 word epilogue to end this fanfic. It was hard planning out this last chapter and I still have no idea what I'm gonna have Gakupo and Gumi do to Rin and Len when they get back to base. That being said, thanks for reading Chapter 6, and stay tuned for the (not so) epic conclusion of my Karakuri Burst fanfic. Love ya all~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Betraying My Savior**

Len ran over and kneeled down next to the boy. He noticed that the two of them bared a striking resemblence, both in body shape and in hair. Both of them had semi long hair which they tied back in a ponytail however Len was blonde while the boy had white hair. "Sir please" Haku said "Please do something, help him". "But...that would be treason" Len said as the feeling of Kaito shooting him came back to him. "I can't do that" he said. "I promise we'll pay you back in some way, please I'll do anything." the girl threw herself onto Len and burst into tears. Len remembered how Rin fell into his arms apologizing for everything she had done in the exact same way. "I dont know what to do or how to save you," Len said. Haku pointed to his katana "Cut him loose, we'll take it from there" she said. "How can I do this?" Len thought "I cant leave these poor two stay here and rot to death, God knows what Gumi is gonna do to him when she gets back for round 2, then again, Commander Kamui saved my life from Kaito, if I free him, I'm backstabbing my own savior." Len blacked out his mind and drew his katana cutting off the chains. The boy fell to the ground and he looked up surprisingly. "He's here to help us" Haku said "It's all gonna be ok".

"What was that?" Gakupo said getting out of bed as he barely heard the sound of the chains cutting. He tried to stand up to get to the monitor but Gumi grabbed his ponytail and nudged him back. "Ow ow ow" Gakupo said "My god lady, let go of my hair". "Gakupo, we aren't done yet" she said tightening her grip, "Oh, you want to play rough eh?" Gakupo said turning around, completely forgetting about the prisoner, "Maybe I'll have to get chains for you too, you're more crazy than the criminals we capture" he said as he jumped back in bed. "And why is that a bad thing, dont you like it better that way?" Gumi asked as he lay on top of her again.

At that point, the door flew open and Ted rushed in. Gakupo immediately covered himself and Gumi and the bedsheets and began to rant: "Ted I swear you have 10 seconds to get out of here before I-" but Ted cut him off. "Sir I apologize for the intrusion however I have to deliver to you the news that the prisoner we captured has escaped. He has been seen leaving the base with Lieutenant Kagamine along with Brigadier Kiyoteru's daughter whom we presume he's taken hostage.". Gakupo looked down, his hair covering his face. "Gakupo...are you okay?" Gumi said peeking over trying to get a look at his face. At this point she knew that he was extremely annoyed, it wasn't time for jokes or games. Gakupo gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the wall. "That bastard Len" he muttered under his breath. "I save him, and this is what I get in return. I should have let Kaito kill him, but no, Good Guy Gakupo has to go in and save him because he has someone he loves, goddammit I let my emotions out ONCE, just ONCE, and this is what happens". Gumi put her hand on his shoulder "AND YOU! You wouldn't even let me check the screen!" he said turning to her. "God Gakupo, excuse me for getting caught up in a passionate moment" she said turning away. Gakupo sighed "Fine, you're right, sorry for shouting" he said putting his arm around her. "Its ok sir" Ted began but Gakupo shot an ice cold glare at him "I wasn't apologizing to you. As for you, would it HURT to keep a watch on the ONE prisoner we currently have? I would be ok if we had a full jail but now we only have ONE, not five, not two, ONE prisoner, and we cant keep him locked up? What sort of a military are we?" Gakupo said as he got up and went to the speaker. "I want every single soldier on base to set up a perimeter around the base, we have an escapee along with a traitor and a hostage, they couldn't have gone far, I want all three of them found at once! Move, move, move!" He turned around to the others. "Gumi and Ted, with me...I'm gonna find that little kid if its the last thing I do."

After a lot of searching, Gakupo and his two colleagues ended up inside a forest, when they suddenly heard some bushes move. Gakupo turned and fired three shots into the bush. The white haired boy dropped out, two shots to the chest, one to the head. Soon from another bush Haku saw all this and began to flee in terror. "Ted, after her, NOW!" he said as he pointed to the running silhouette. Gakupo put his pistol back in its holster and went over to the boy to make sure he was dead. Suddenly, he heard a gun cock. He reached for his own pistol but Len's voice said "Dont even try, put your hands in the air and slowly turn around" Gakupo began to raise his hands when he noticed Gumi behind him. "Stop, pretty boy" she said pointing her gun at Len. Len just smiled as Rin appeared from another bush and pointed her gun at Gumi. "Drop it" Rin said. Gumi turned around to face her but Gakupo said "Do it Gumi, we dont have a choice" "Ugh" Gumi said as she dropped her pistol. "Check" Len said smiling "And mate" Gakupo sighed, thinking this was it. However he had a plan, at this point, witnessing the death of someone who was in a similar position as he was, Len could be emotionally vulnerable, he had to exploit that.

Gakupo turned around saying "Len, why are you doing this? Don't you remember what I've done for you? Don't you remember Kaito? How he held you down and was about to kill you? Remember what else he said? He'd violate the one thing you truly cared for. Who saved you and Rin from Kaito? Me, and this is what I get back in return?" Gakupo began and he noticed that Len's eyes began to shift, memories coming back. It was working. "I'm just a soldier, I fight for justice, I fight for the good of everyone, and dont forget, I love someone just as you do. If I killed Rin how would you feel, now think how I would feel if you killed Gumi. And lets remember, who are you doing this to? The man who saved your life! Len, if you stop now, I will understand that you were going through a difficult period and you will be excused of all crimes, why dont we just...make ammends?" Gakupo finished as he held his arm out. "Dont do it Len!" Rin said realizing Gakupo's trap but Len was caught in a trance and he held his hand out to Gakupo. At that point, Gakupo smiled as he grabbed Len's arm and twisted it behind him. He also grabbed the pistol out of his other hand and was now not only armed but was holding Len as a human shield. "Len!' Rin cried changing her target from Gumi to Gakupo. Seeing the small window of opportunity Gumi dived for her pistol, grabbed it and aimed it at Rin. "You have three options" Gakupo began "You can shoot me, but you'll end up shooting Len instead, you can try to shoot Gumi, but I'll place a bullet between your eyes before you even get a chance to turn, or you can lay down your weapon and be spared.

"DO IT RIN!" Len cried out as Gakupo clutched him harder, which made him gasp for breath. Rin's eyes began to tear as she was stuck, unable to make a decision. "What's it gonna be?" Gumi said, realizing she wouldn't try to shoot anyone. "I...I cant do it" Rin sighed as she dropped her weapon to the ground and raised her hands. Gumi twisted around and kicked her behind the knee, crippling her. She grabbed her arms and held them against her back, restraining her. Gakupo did the same to Len and both him and Gumi held their pistols at Rin and Len's heads. "You...said you'd spare us..." Len gasped as Gakupo pushed his face back down into the ground. "Guess what, I lied" Gakupo said "When I saved you before, I lost a good man just for you, but at the time I thought it was worth it, because I was still at a more immature state, now I know that no love but my own should conflict with my profession"

Len looked to Rin, who did the same and mouthed "I'm so sorry" as Gakupo and Gumi cocked their pistols "I couldn't protect you." "Sir, PLEASE! STOP!" Ted shouted as he came out of the bushes with Haku. Gakupo and Gumi knocked out Len and Rin and turned to face Ted. "We'll deal with them when we get back to base" Gakupo said "Load them up in the truck, lets get going"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One final ditch effort**

Len woke up at the back of the truck. He looked around, Rin was there still unconcious. He tried to make a move towards her, to shake her, to wake her up, but he noticed that his hands were tied behind her back and so were Rin's.

"I couldn't protect her again...I failed when we were young, I would have failed with Kaito if Gakupo hadnt stepped in...and now, I ended up betraying those who saved us for someone I barely knew..." Len said to himself. "Rin please forgive me..."

"Commander, what are you going to do to him when we get back to base?" Len could hear Ted asking.

"We'll have them executed before the rest of the army, so they can see what the price of treason is" Gakupo replied.

"Maybe Kaito was right after all..." Ted sighed

"Maybe killing him was a sacrifice not worth making, especially for someone who ended up helping one of the prisoners we had" Gakupo said

"Maybe" Ted replied

Len tried to move over to try to reach Rin and let her know of their impending fate but he lost balance and fell down making a loud thud sound.

"Hey!" Ted shouted looking back "Stop messing around back there"

"Is he cutting himself loose?" Gakupo asked

"No chance, not with the chains I've used on him" Gumi said

"And I thought the day that your wierd obsessions would come in handy would never come" Gakupo said

"I guess you can say that there's always a first time for everything" Ted said, trying to sound funny. Gakupo sighed and looked down.

"Shut up Ted" Gumi and Gakupo said at the same time and Ted slouched, annoyed that his joke wasn't funny.

"I'm just trying to brighten up the situation" Ted said looking out of the window

"Now isnt the time for jokes, we nearly got killed" Gakupo replied. Ted continued looking out of the window at which point something caught his eye.

"What the hell is that?" Ted said suprised. Gumi looked through the back window

"We have three motorbikes following us" she said.

"Can you recognize anyone on them?" Gakupo asked as Gumi continued looking at them, trying to see if they had any distinguished features

"Shit" she said and grabbed the steering wheel turning the car around. Len and Rin were knocked against the wall, which woke Rin up. Gakupo heard gunfire and bullets penetrated the side

"That would've been us" Gumi said and Gakupo took the wheel again.

"Arm yourselves, we're getting out" Gakupo said, drawing his pistol.

"Are you crazy?" Ted shouted, "we can't possibly do that!"

"Just do it!" Gumi said, getting her assault rifle and firing a few rounds out through the back

"Seatbelts off" Gakupo said and everyone did as they were told "Doors open" he continued, and the opened the doors. "Jump in 3..2..1..JUMP!"

The trio jumped out of the cars, guns blazing and the motorbikes screeched to a halt, as the riders jumped off as well. As they fell to the ground one of them lost his riders helmet and underneath was a familiar face. White hair, exactly like the boy.

"So its you!" Gakupo said getting up and aiming his pistol at the man

"You killed my son you bastard!" The man said and lifted his weapon but Ted shot him before he could do anything as Gakupo turned to shoot one of them and turned around to aim at another one. He saw his fingers tightening on the trigger and his eyes widened in fear, he couldn't bring his pistol up in time, but the man's face went from a smile to a suprise as a bullet came through the left side and out of the right. Gakupo turned around to see smoke coming out of Gumi's assault rifle.

"Got your back" Gumi said. Gakupo smiled and nodded turning around to face the last two men. They rode at the back of the bikes and only had melee weapons with them. One had an axe and the other a sword. Ted and Gumi raised their weapons at them but Gakupo stuck his hand out signalling them to stop.

"Stand down" he said and smiled, letting his hair fall down over his face, giving him a more menacing look "These ones are mine". Gumi and Ted lowered their weapons and Gakupo approached the two men who raised their weapons up. The first one rushed at him and lifted his axe but Gakupo slashed his katana and cut the blade part off the handle, before proceeding to kick him down. He lifted the katana up for the finishing blow but the other man came running from behind him. Gakupo turned and shoved back of the sword into his stomach causing him to stop dead in his tracks, giving Gakupo the opening he needed to grab his head and bring it down to meet his rising knee, which knocked the man out. By this time, the other one had gotten up and Gakupo pretended to ignore him but when he was in range he blindly stabbed backwards, using his footsteps to tell where he was, and he hit jackpot. He stabbed him clear in the chest. He pulled his sword out, as the man dropped dead and he lifted his leg up, bringing it down on the unconscious' ones neck, severing it, killing him as well.

"Nice job" Gumi said

"I've done better" Gakupo said, resheathing his sword "Let's get back to..."

"Shit" Gumi said, realizing what they had done. The car had driven off and they had lost sight of it.

"Ok..we lost them" Ted said.

"We have to try to look for them" Gakupo said "The car went that way". The three followed the trail until they reached a lake, the car tracks stopped there.

"Well..." Ted said, taking off his hat

"And that's the last of the Kagamines" Gakupo replied

"They could have been good soldiers" Gumi said and the trio stood their and despite them being temporary enemies, they knew that they had still fought side by side, and thus they dedicated a moment of silence. Gakupo took out a transmitter.

"We need a helicopter to come pick us up, transmitting co-ordinates now" he said

"Roger that commander" a voice said from the other side.

And finally, the three sat down and waited for their helicopter to arrive, wondering if everything they had been through was all worth fighting for...

* * *

**Author's Note:**And thus concludes my story, what did you guys think of it? Did Len and Rin die? Did they escape? That's up to you to interpret. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who's read this so far and especially thank everyone who has and will leave a review later on because YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! That being said, thank you again for reading, and I hope you will enjoy my other fanfictions as well ^^


End file.
